


mortification

by luminessen



Series: café au love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: You never would have thought that your day would be rocked by a certain bedhead captain and his pair of sultry (or at least trying to be) eyes staring right into your own.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: café au love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754047
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	mortification

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 14 august 2016. edited on 11/12/20.
> 
> changed from f/m to gn.
> 
> written by using the prompt “When I asked you what you wanted to order, you said “you” and now I’m kinda blushing?? And you look mildly horrified??“ AU.

Orange, afternoon sun seeps into the windows of the cafe, replacing the bright blue skies of the early morning. This was the time where everything felt slower, more relaxed, with the sound of light chatter and cups clinking filling the cafe. You stare out at the windows, the calm atmosphere almost felt like time had halted in that one perfect moment, the mesmerizing orange and purple that had you entranced by its captivating rays of—

"[Name]! Stop drooling over your boyfriend will you?"

You jump at the sudden voice, snapping you out of your sunset watching antics before turning to her with an accusatory look, "Boyfriend?! Hinami, you know I don't have one!"

“Yeah? Then what’s with the sunshine and rainbows coming out of your eyes when you were looking at Mr. Bedhead Bombshell over there?”

You glance over to where this ‘Mr. Bedhead Bombshell’ was, pleasantly surprised to find a tall and handsome man with unruly dark locks, talking with his equally stunning friend. You then notice the same exact view you were ogling just a second ago behind them, understanding why Hinami thought you were staring at him.

“Well, he is pretty cute...but I was _not_ looking at him.”

“Yeah sure, and he’s totally _not_ checking you out right now.”

_Uh, what?_

You turn around and meet his deep, golden eyes staring at you with a wanton gaze, his chin resting on his palm. His eyes travel down your figure, causing shivers to travel from your spine, tickling the back of your neck. His eyes meet yours, winking at you while turning back to converse with his friend. Your head whips to the side to look at Hinami with a faint blush on your cheeks, your hands cupping them to calm yourself down.

"What do I do oh my god he’s looking at me I need to escape—"

While you were malfunctioning, Hinami glanced at their table, finding it empty. “What you could do is go and take their orders.”

You stop rambling, looking at her with an incredulous look. "You're joking."

“No, I’m not. Also, he’s still looking at you.”

"Hinami!"

"What? It's true."

"But I can't! Can't _you_ just—"

"Nope, you're going and you have no say in this."

You feel a strong grip on your shoulders, spinning you in the direction of the handsome men and pushing you towards them. You attempt to push yourself against her, pleads spilling out of your mouth, the thought of approaching these strangers sending your nervousness off the charts. Hinami’s fingers tense around your shoulders, feeling her breath on your ear as she whispers,

"If you keep this up, I'll drag him along myself and lock you two in the back until you manage to give him your number.”

You instantly shut up after that.

~

"Bro, what was that? You totally had eye sex with them or something!" Bokuto exclaims.

"I don't know bro, they were looking at me before but it seemed like they were looking at something else...?" Kuroo sighs, looking to the side. "Though they were kinda cute..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well whatever it was, keep it up. Looks like they’re on their way here."

“Uh, what? Dude, I can't do this, I'm not a sex god or anything—"

“Um…”

Kuroo turns to find you struggling to make eye contact, tightly clutching your pen and paper. "Would you...like to order anything?"

“You.”

Time seems to stop after Kuroo utters those words, your eyes widening while Bokuto stares at the both of you with an incredulous look, and Hinami clutching her stomach in pain from laughing too much, giggles spilling out of her mouth. Your face explodes in red, glaring back at her while Kuroo buries his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

_Oh my god, now you’ve done it you fool! Say goodbye to your pride dude, I need to get out of here ASAP—_

While Kuroo wallows in pure embarrassment, you decide that it is now or never and scribble down your number on the paper. Ripping the piece of paper, you slammed down the note on the table, effectively bringing Kuroo back to Earth as you ran back to the counter where Hinami was dying from laughter.

“ _Oh my fucking god_ —that was so embarrassing Hinami why did you make me do that?!"

“I mean, you did end up giving his number, so get that bedhead boy in bed already!”

_“Hinami!”_

~

The silence between Kuroo and Bokuto ends as Bokuto snorts, his loud laughter getting looks from customers around them. Kuroo bows his head in apology before burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment, wishing he could disappear from this world.

“Oh man, I wish I recorded that! Absolute gold!”

“Uh, do you mind? I’m kind of dying from embarrassment here and I’d _love_ it if you didn’t remind me of it.”

“Sorry bro, but I'm not gonna let you live this down." Bokuto said, a grin growing on his face.

Kuroo let out a sigh and looked down at the table, where you had left a note. He picked it up, his eyes widening at what he found on it: your number.

"What is it? What did they write?"

"Their number..."

"Wow Kuroo, they _still_ want to talk to you after that?"

" _Can it._ "

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
